How Wonderful Life Is Now You're In The World
by Pip3
Summary: Sequal to "The Miracle". beginning is fluffy for a purpose. need to develop the much/laura relationship before i can get to the action and drama stuff..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies... any of them. Isn't that sad? 

~~ 

This is the sequal to "The Miracle". If you haven't read it, you might be a little confused. 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

Mush finished selling his papers for the day and walked to Tibby's. He heard two younger newsies talking to each other. One was telling the otehr about the miracle that had happened last year with Jack. 

It had already been one year since Jack was saved by the two girls from the future, Kelli and Laura. But only Mush knew that version. Everybody else, including Jack, only knew the version that Mush had told. That Mush was watching over Jack and there was a bright light. An angel appeared and touched Jack's forhead. That's how he was cured. 

One whole year and Mush still thought about the one girl, Laura, who stayed with him while Jack and Kelli were away. He admitted to Racetrack that he developed a small crush on her that night at Medda's. He was upset that he never saw her again after Jack was cured. 

Mush entered Tibby's and was greeted by his friends. 

"Hey Mush, you're late. Meet a girl?" Racetrack joked. 

"Nah... slow day selling," Much shrugged. 

He sat down at a booth with Race, Jack, and Kid Blink. Something caught his attention as he looked up from the table. He saw the back of a girl with whort brown hair with a blue ribbon in it. The girl turned and Mush sucked in a small breath. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him. 

"That's Laura..." Mush answered as he stared at her. 

"Laura?" 

"Yeah, she was friends with Kelli, the girl who sav-- helped you when you passed out on the street... when you were sick." 

"Oh yeah. The one who wouldn't stop talking," Jack laughed. 

"Yeah laugh. You have no idea what she did for you," Mush muttered under his breath. 

"What?" Jack asked. 

"Uh, nothing. I'll be back," Mush said as he got up from his place. He approached Laura from behind and cleared his throat. Laura turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Mush?" she choked out. 

"Yeah. Remember me from about a year ago?" he asked. SHe nodded. 

"Y- yes I do. Bút you're not supposed to...Uh, Kelli, remember Mush?" Laura asked Kelli next to her. 

"Hi Mush," Kelli smiled at him. "Laura, I'm going home. See you later," Kelli said as she left. Laura waved goodbye to her and faced Mush again. 

"So, yu cut your hair," Mush noticed. Laura put her hand, selp consciously, on her head. 

"Yeah, it got in the way," she told him. 

"I like it. Uh, do you want to go somewhere and talk? I haven't seen you for a year." 

"I really can't. I'm sorry, Mush. I have to go." Laura hurried out of Tibby's, leaving Mush standing there. He walked back to the table where Jack and Kid Blink were laughing. 

"Man, you sure scared her off," Kid Blink laughed. 

"Hey, don't worry, Mush. You only7 saw her like once and it was a whole year ago," Racetrack told him. 

"Once? OH yeah... Maybe you're right," Mush nodded. 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

**Do you like so far? I have it all written out in pen, but if you have any suggestions then feel free to tell me in your reviews.** 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes** I guess I should apologize ahead of time for this chapter. Towards the end, it kinda became a rant and a little vent for me. 

Anyways... I'd like to thank these reviewers: 

Raven- Don't worry, you'll find out. Ooh! I love popcorn! 

Kaylee- Maybe in the third fic. 

OK people.... review review review! It's the best way to get more chapters out of me! 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

That night Mush couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't get his mind off Laura. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice from outside yelling his name. He went to the nearest window to check it out and smiled. 

"Laura?" he asked, unsurely, of the person down on the street. She nodded. 

"OK then. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you on the roof," Mush said. He turned and went to his bunk to get his clothes. When he arrived on the roof, Laura was sitting on the edge looking over the dark streets. 

"Why are you here?" he asked. 

"I wanted to see you... and I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. It was rude to just run away like that. I had to. I'm being monitered.... watched. There are people who trail me during the day to make sure that I don't get too involved and interfere with history," Laura explained. 

"Is this because of-" 

"Two months ago when Kelli and I helped Jack-" 

"Two months? It was a year ago." 

"A year for you. Two months for me. I was suspended and confined for one month for interfering with history. Kelli got two more weeks than I did. Then, we were sent back here one year later, in hopes that you'd have forgotten about us. Obviously, you haven't. I guess I'm lucky." 

"If only Jack knew what you girls sacrificed for him. He only remembers Kelli as some annoying girl who has a big mouth." 

"Well, he's not too far off," Laura giggled. 

"I really liked talking with you that night. I mean... I was worried aobut Jack, but I liked talking with you." 

"I liked it too. It was easy... no awkward silences." 

"So, what happens in the future?" asked Mush. 

"You're future? I don't know. Everything is on a need to know basis. They tell me when I need to know. And they won't let me see anything about any newsies because of last time," she shrugged. 

"Well, what's it like in your time?" 

"Oh, it's ok. I like it better here. It's quiter. Hmmm.... New York City in my times. It's bigger, busier, louder, and more crowded. Everything is taller. Compared to buildings in my time, the World Newspaper building is not that big." 

"Wow... really?" 

"Yes, really. Look over there," Laura pointed. "That's where the World Trade Towers stood... will stand. They were... will be 110 stories high and everyone will know what they are." 

"So what happened to them? You keep almost talking past tense." 

"Well, there was a terrorist attack on America. Two airplanes (huge vehicles that fly) crashed into the towers on purpose. People on the top floors couldn't get out because of the planes in their way in the building. Some people jumped out of the buildings to get out. And then they fell... about 2,800 people died in that attack." 

"That's horrible." 

"Yeah... I remember my parents crying. I was really young and didn't really understand what was happening. They kept showing it on the television (a box with moving pictures... like a live newspaper) over and over again and I thought that it was still happening for real. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Naw, don't be. It was a long long time ago. It kinda brought the country together, if only for a while. THen it became mostly commercialized and people just used the tragedy to sell patriotism and make money. Uh... nevermind. OH wow... it's getting late, or early. I'd better go before my moniters find me missing, and you need to get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow night," Laura smiled. 

"I'll be here too." 

~~/~@ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** OK... I don't blame ya'll for not reviewing the last chapter. I'm not too happy with the last chapter because it's kinda fluffy... and at the end I went off on my own rant. But, if you don't review for this one, no more story! I swear... I'll just e-mail the rest to Raven and Kaylee because they are the only ones who reviewed this story so far. 

*sniffle sniffle* please review... ? 

~~/~@ 

The next morning, Kloppman woke up all the guys, Much being the hardest to wake. 

"Hey, how'd you sleep, Mush?" Jack asked, absently. 

"On me back," Mush muttered. 

"Woah... deja vu. Well, you look dead," Jack told him. 

"Gee thanks. You didn't look that much better last year." 

"Ah yes... but I had an excuse for looking dead. So, where'd you go last night?" Jack asked with a grin, fully waking Mush. 

"How'd you know?" 

"I was still awake. I fell asleep befor eyou came back, though." 

"I was on the roof." 

"With who? You meet a girl?" Jack asekd, playfully. 

"No. I already knew this girl." 

"Who?" 

"Laura." 

"THe one who gave you the cold shoulder at Tibby's?" 

"Yes, the very same one." 

"You like her?" Jack asked as he put on his bandanna and cowboy hat. Mush put on his hat. 

"I know you probably don't think I know her enough, but I do like her." 

"OK then. I support you. I have a good feeling abot you two." "Well, remember that wierd dream I had when I was cured last year? I saw you and that Laura girl in it, but you were older," Jack said. 

"You never told me that part." 

"Well, it sounded crazy," Jack shrugged. 

~~/~@ 

Later that day, Mush was on his last two papers and Jack as done. 

"Here, gimme one of 'em," Jack offered. Mush tossed him a paper and yelled out his improved headline. 

"I'll buy one." Mush spun around to face Laura. SHe smiled and held out a penny. 

"Tonight on the roof?" She whispered. Mush nodded. 

"Here's your paper, miss," he said in a louder voice. Laura nodded and walked away. Jack was just coming back from selling Mush's other paper. He handed the penny back with a confused look. 

"Wasn't that Laura?" 

"Yeah," Mush said with a goofy smile. 

"Gee... you two are so warm to each other," Jack said sarcastically. 

"Let's go to Tibby's, I'm starving," Mush changed the subject. Jack followed him, still confused. 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

**Author's Notes... again** I know these chapters don't seem like much so far... but I kinda need the whoel relationship between Laura and Mush before I can get to the meat of the story. I promise that is DOES get better. THere's a whole fight scene and everything, really!! 

review please!!! *gets on knees and begs* 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been sick. The next chapters might be a little delayed also.... I'm re-writing the ending a little bit so that the next story can have a little Racetrack and Kaylee thing. 

As always I thank my revewiers: 

Raeghann- here it comes. 

SparksdaNewsie- *tosses Tootsie Rolls and old candy corn your way* 

Spotted One- Actually... i find that begging does work sometimes... depends on the people who are reading. 

Hottie5Star- shucks... thanks. 

Kaylee- If you have any suggestions for Race thing, tell me and maybe it'll give me an idea for the third story. 

~~/~@ 

~~/~@ 

"What'd Jack say after I left? I saw him as I was leaving?" Laura and Mush were on the rooftop again. 

"He's confused about us being so cold to each other. He said he had a good feeling about us being together though." 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing. Is there ever a time that we will be able to be together in public?" 

"Together? We just started talking. We don't really know each other that well. It's too soon to be thinking of stuff like that." 

"No it's not. I knew from the moment I saw you at Medda's," Mush told her. Laura blushed and got flustered, changing the subject. 

"So whatever happened to that David guy? He was here last year." 

"Oh, well Dave had to go back to school. Soon, our group is gonna be totally split up. Jack's eighteen and he'll be retiring from being a newsies after this year. He's already been offered to take Weasel's place." 

"What about you?" 

"I don't know. I always wanted to be a writer. Not newspaper... I wanted to write stories, but being a newsie... I never really got the right kinda education." 

"Don't say that. You can do whatever you want. I wish I could take you to my time and put you through night classes." 

~~/~@ 

Almost one month later, mush and Laura were on the roof top again. After a long talk, they'd fallen asleep and soon it was morning. 

"Oh my gosh... Mush, Mush! Wake up," Laura said frantically. "Mush, what do I do now? My moniters will know for sure that I was gone. I'll get in more trouble and this time they won't let me come back." 

"Relax, hon. Here's some money. Buy an apple on your way home and tell them that's why you were gone.... you went to buy an apple." 

"Thanks." Laura stood on her toes and kissed Mush on the cheek before leaving. 

Mush smiled and climbed back into the bunk room through the window. He was met by the face of Jack Kelly. 

"The whole night. You two are gettin' real close," Jack observed. 

"Yeah. We've been going up there every night since she came back," mush said. 

"So why are you two so cold in the day?" 

"Well, she's not allowed to be with me, so we meet at night." 

"OK... good enough reason. You wanna sell with me today?" 

"Haven't I sold with ya almost every day since Dave left?" 

"Yeah, yeah. So where we gonna sell today? You pick," Jack offered. 

"The bookstore. People there know how to read and our papers cost less than the store's papers." 

"Yeah, and a certain brunette works there..." Jack teased. 

~~/~@ 

Jack and Mush were selling their papers when Laura ran up to Mush and grabbed his arm. 

"Would you like to buy a-- Laura what's the matter?" He asked when he saw her scared face. 

"They know. The moniters followed me last night. I ran out before they could catch me. Mush, they know about us!" 


End file.
